El capricho loco de un Dios
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: "Trae a la nave una hacha... un hombre es lo que debió traer" Rocket se tensa ¡Ese es el tema tabú!
1. ¿Secretos? ¡No en esta nave!

Aclaraciones: Este es un fic pos endgame, por tanto tiene tantos spoilers como palabras.

Estará lleno de "sinsentido" ni explicaciones lógicas de cómo ocurren las cosas. Si los Russo no se tomaron la molestia de pensar bien el rollo con los viajes en el tiempo, y solo nos entregaron cosas SAD a las fans del Thorki, para fines creativos me permito hacer lo mismo.

No es como tal angst, tenía ganas de darle humor a algo luego del vacío existencial que me dejó Avengers 4. Y no será muy largo, creo que incluso pudo ser un One Shot, pero vale... A lo que vinimos.

Desclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece, pero a estas alturas es evidente que Loki es de Thor y eso no está a discusión. **

.

.

* * *

**¿Secretos? ¡No en esta nave!**

* * *

.

El suave tacto de la mano sobre su perfecto y trabajado abdomen le erizan la piel. Los largos y fríos dedos haciendo pequeños círculos que ascienden hasta llegar a su corta barba. La sonrisa traviesa, los ojos verdes.

Thor abraza con fuerza el menudo cuerpo, más delgado que la última vez que le vio. Un pequeño pellizco en alguna parte de su cuerpo le hacen mirar nuevamente los ojos del hombre entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota como para tomar el Mjölnir en vez de tomarme a mí?

Hay un puchero en los labios delgados y de color rosa pálido, Thor no consigue hilar sus ideas. Una patada en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas le hacen voltear enérgico.

Su madre tiene las manos en la cintura, unos ojos retadores que él conoce bien como la mueca "¿Por qué este niño no heredó mi sabiduría?" y su pie golpea el suelo del palacio, en un incesante y estresante PAM, PAM. El tacón lo volverá loco.

— ¡Te llevas de casa un arma! Un hombre es lo que debiste sacar de Asgard.

¿Eh?

Thor no procesa, se gira para mirar a su Loki, él le da un ligero empujón. Pero es tan firme como para separarse de él.

— Ahora mismo no podría volver contigo. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? ¿Cómo podría creer que tú eres mi hermano con ese tamaño de estómago? ¡Vuelve por tu cuenta!

Los ojos de Thor se abren en ansiedad, mira hacia abajo para encontrarse con los muchos kilos que le han acompañado en los últimos años y la espesa barba que debe ser hogar de múltiples familias. Vuelve a alzar la vista, Loki se acerca con sus ojos avispados y su sonrisa felina, luego sus dedos que antes jugueteaban seductoramente sobre su abdomen, se convierten en pinzas que pellizcan con fuerza su lonja.

— ¡Arregla eso de inmediato, Odinson!

Es tan fuerte el pellizco que el Dios nórdico, despierta.

— ¡Deja de apretarme, hombre estúpido!

Nebula, con su mano de metal sigue presionando su estómago y Thor la suelta de inmediato. Sorprendido. La mujer se sacude el traje mientras rueda los ojos y pone muchos pasos de por medio entre ambos.

Thor gira para encontrarse a Peter Quill con las manos en la cintura, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de hartazgo.

— ¡Llevo rato intentando despertarte! — Thor sonríe mientras se rasca la nuca, Peter le extiende un sobre en el que puede leer "Fatty God" — Es tu sueldo de este mes. De verdad amigo, deberías ponerte en forma para este trabajo.

Thor recibe el sobre con mucha autosatisfacción. Desde hace 3 meses que vivir con los Guardianes ha significado trabajar por primera vez en su vida.

¡Y trabajar matando gente es un excelente trabajo!

— La envidia te corroe Quill, aún con esa forma, Thor ha estado haciendo mejor trabajo que tú.

Rocket ha entrado a la zona de las camas y se ha sentado en la de Thor, cruzando sus diminutas patitas que Thor aún se pregunta cómo le hace para caminar bien.

— No lo molestes, querida liebre. Peter tiene razón.

— ¿La tengo?... es decir, sí. La tengo.

Nebula gira los ojos mientras avanza hacia la zona de pilotaje.

— Por cierto, deberías dejar de hablar dormido. Es un mal hábito — Replica la hija de Thanos mientras revisa algunas coordenadas en la pantalla y abre la compuerta trasera del Milano — El trabajo los espera, dense prisa.

Rocket se monta su arma y Thor le sigue, con sus truenos aparece su traje de batalla mientras da un par de pasos en el nuevo planeta en el que han aterrizado. Carraspea un poco la garganta al ver a Mantis y Drax ya explorando la zona.

— ¿Volví a decir su nombre en sueños?

El mapache asiente, casi avergonzado de admitirlo. Thor siente ternura por la liebre y pena por sí mismo.

— ¿Seguro que Loki era tu hermano? — Exclama por lo bajo mientras finge revisar su arma, como si no pudiera sostenerle la mirada. Tomando en cuenta que si ahora tiene ambos ojos, es por él. — Quiero decir... sé que son hermanastros y eso, sé que crees que él no era del todo malo y esas cosas. Pero cuando lo llamas suenas tan...

Thor suelta una carcajada mientras pone una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza.

— Loki fue mi vida.

Antes de que el experimento con patas pueda decir algo, Drax suelta un grito de guerra mientras se lanza sobre un quinteto de aliens sacados de cualquier película de los 90's, referencias adquiridas gracias a los gustos extraños de Korg y su exagerado tiempo disponible mientras estuvo en la Tierra.

El mapache y él corren hacia la batalla.

Thor golpea el suelo con la base de la Stormbreaker, el terreno se cimbra y los rayos hacen que aquellos extraterrestres salgan disparados en diferentes direcciones, tan chamuscados y con el corazón tan muerto como se puede estar.

Dos de los enemigos aterrizan frente suyo, sus caras son horribles pero sus dientes tan afilados envueltos en una saliva tan espesa, hacen que Thor frunza el ceño y les golpee directo en la cara. Uno de ellos se pone en pie y antes de que el Dios del trueno pueda levantar su arma, el alien, con sus largas piernas, da zancadas tan lejos como puede.

— ¡Este es mío!

Drax pasa a su lado con sus pasos pesados. Thor intenta seguirlo, pero al instante siente la falta de aire. Mira su estómago un par de segundos y suspira.

— ¡Gracias!

Exclama con una sonrisa mientras se sostiene sobre sus rodillas. Rocket cae a su lado, apagando su jetpack.

— Amigo, de verdad deberías considerar comer más ensalada.

Thor no quiere responder así que vuelve a usar su sonrisa, últimamente su mejor arma. Cuando una mano le toca el brazo. Por inercia lo retira, pero sabe que es muy tarde. La bocona tiene las antenas prendidas.

— ¡Oh, Thor! — Ella lleva su mano a su boca, en un gesto dramático, Thor abre los ojos sorprendido mientras niega con la cabeza, casi alarmado. Pero Mantis continúa. — Puedo sentirlo, tú realmente estabas en forma porque te gustaba alguien.

— ¡Oh solo cállate!

El Dios se eleva en el cielo con ayuda de sus rayos y se encamina a la nave, siente la cara roja. Detesta ser expuesto de esa forma. ¡Es verdad! Siempre se sintió responsable de los demás, pero su esmero físico era un reflejo de su papel, de ver los ojos deseosos de Loki y de sentirse amado.

Aterriza frente a Milano, el que ahora siente su hogar o por lo menos quiere hacerlo su hogar. Y como todos los hogares que ha tenido, los gritos son pan de cada día. Nebula ha golpeado a Peter y este le responde con palabras que Thor apenas alcanza a oír.

— ¡Nos estás poniendo en peligro! ¿Crees que yo me negaría a buscar a Gamora? ¡Es mi hermana! ¡MI HERMANA! Humano estúpido.

— ¿Acaso yo fui quien hizo que Thanos descubriera el plan y llegara a la Tierra?

— ¡No! Pero fuiste el estúpido que evitó que le quitaran el guantelete en Titan.

— ¡Hey! Él no apuntó a la cabeza y no te escucho gritándole cosas.

Nebula rechina los dientes y se lanza sobre Peter, Thor siente un dolor en el pecho pero decide ignorar lo que ha sabido durante 5 años, así que se acerca para quitar a la mujer azul de encima. Sabe que en un arrebato, Nebula podría matar a Quill.

— ¡De no ser por mí, no habría Gamora qué buscar! Deberías estar agradecido conmigo.

Thor sostiene a la mujer desde la espalda y la levanta, ella sigue pataleando, pero con su estómago es capaz de resistir.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Pregunta el asgardiano un poco confundido.

— Peter ha dado nuestras coordenadas a un remitente desconocido. Todo porque ha estado buscado a Gamora desde las sombras... cada misión, cada coordenada a la que nos acercamos ha sido un intento desesperado de ver a mi hermana.

Nebula deja de forcejear y Thor la baja, ella se remueve incómoda y el Dios prefiere poner pasos de por medio.

— Pensé que Gamora habría muerto por la gema del alma.

Murmura por lo bajo, siendo sincero, no es que Thor tocase mucho el tema. Rocket lo mencionó alguna vez y él prefirió no meter el dedo en la llaga. Peter se levanta con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca.

— Cuando Thanos viajó con su flota, trajo a Gamora con él. La Gamora del pasado, yo la vi, logré tocarla. ¡Y la volví a perder! Voy a hacer todo lo necesario para traerla a casa, así sea darle las coordenadas a un mensaje anónimo.

Thor tiene una revelación. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si en vez de tomar el Mjölnir hubiera tomado a Loki? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que podía hacer eso?

(No podía, pero soñar no costaba)

— ¡Reacciona Quill! Ella no es la Gamora que tú conociste.

Nebula está por volver a atacarlo, furiosa, cuando las ramas de Groot le bloquean el paso.

— I am Groot.

Thor agacha la mirada mientras escucha a Drax, Mantis y Rocket llegar a sus espaldas.

— La rama tiene razón, nos pusiste en peligro y eres el líder, tendrías que tener más cuidado con eso.

Groot asiente mientras Peter se cruza de brazos en una pose infantil.

— I am Groot.

— ¡Groot! Eso es insensible.

Exclama Rocket que ni siquiera puede creer que eso saliera de sus labios.

— Cuanta sabiduría para ser tan joven — reclama Thor sonriendo — pero es verdad. Esta no es la línea temporal de esta Gamora, no has vivido nada de lo que recuerdas a su lado. Es imposible que ella decida venir a tus brazos.

— Thor — El mapache jala de su capa, casi con una pose sumisa que alarma al Dios — ¿Y si Loki también pudiera estar aquí?

Nebula hace contacto visual con Rocket y le niega con la mirada, Peter alza una ceja confundido pero el mapache inhala muy fuerte el aire, antes de soltar lo que parece que le ha estado pesando por años.

— Stark me pidió que no te lo dijera, cuando viajaron al pasado, al New York del 2012, fallaron en su misión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Replica Starlord.

— Tu hermano tomó el tesseracto y escapó con él. Abriendo una nueva linea temporal imposible de cerrar aún devolviendo las gemas a los lugares donde las tomaron. Stark no quería que lo supieras porque podías cometer alguna imprudencia.

La revelación hacen que Thor sienta la ira, su vieja y conocida amiga, subir por su garganta. Un impulso violento, del que no ha tenido noticias desde que cortó la cabeza del titan loco.

— ¿Y por qué tú y Stark decidieron qué era lo mejor para mí? ¡Esa era una decisión que yo debía hacer!

Las chispas empiezan a desbordarse por su cuerpo, los truenos comienzan a escucharse a la distancia.

— ¡No estabas en ti en ese tiempo!

— ¡Déjalo Rocket! Thor, — Quill se acerca hasta él y le toma del hombro — ¿Me entiendes ahora? Aún hay posibilidades de que vuelvas a estar con tu hermano, podemos buscar juntos a Loki y a Gamora.

Nebula se lleva la mano a la frente, casi rendida de estar con estúpidos.

— Ella siempre será mi hermana, Quill. Pero no es la mujer que te amó.

El castaño niega con la cabeza, casi queriendo quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Thor se permite poner su mano sobre la de Starlord. Su ira, de pronto, se disipa.

— No podemos Peter, ese Loki tiene a un Thor en su propia línea temporal. Y yo sé lo doloroso que es perderlo, traerlo para mí, sería quitarlo de ese Thor y... no podría hacerme eso.

Thor es consciente de su propia revelación, algo que muy probablemente sabía desde el momento en que puso un pie en el Asgard del pasado.

— ¡Hey chicos! Algo se acerca.

Drax interrumpe la conversación sacando sus cuchillas y señalando la entrada de la nave donde un humo azul ha formado un agujero negro.

— Estas son las visitas que consigues cuando das tus coordenadas a extraños, idiota.

Rocket toma su arma, Thor alza la mano para atraer el stormbreaker, Peter refunfuña mientras toma sus pistolas.

Del portal un hombre de cabello negro hace acto de presencia. Los Guardianes siguen alerta, intentando averiguar quien es.

Thor deja caer el hacha y el sonido hace que todos giren a verle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

Los truenos se intensifican, el viento se vuelve veloz y una torrencial lluvia se suelta en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado contigo, hermano?

Los ojos verdes que ha visto solo en sueños durante los últimos 5 años, ahora le barren de arriba hacia abajo.

Thor se arrepiente de no seguir el consejo de su madre.


	2. Si tú no fueras tú

**Si tú no fueras tú **

* * *

La visión de un hombre saliendo de un portal no debe ser novedosa para guerreros que han librado tantas batallas, así que sabe que ninguno de sus nuevos amigos espaciales puede considerar eso un hecho trascendental, solo esperan a conocer las intenciones de quien ha llegado justo frente a ellos.

Pero para Thor es diferente, Thor siente que el estómago se le revuelve, que las piernas le flaquean, que las manos pierden tanto su fuerza que dejan caer su hacha e incluso sus labios trémulos apenas pueden pronunciar palabras.

Han pasado 5 años, en 1500 años ese ha sido el mayor tiempo de separación de los hermanos y el mayor realmente no sabe cómo actuar. Ni siquiera entiende si debería correr a abrazarlo o simplemente preguntar lo que ronda por su mente. Porque... ¿Ese Loki es _su_ Loki?

— El asgardiano desterrado.

Nebula saca sus bastones electrificados, Rocket baja su arma. Peter, Drax y Mantis solo se miran entre ellos. Todos sabe que se estos últimos se han perdido de los eventos de esos 5 años y que, en momentos así, lo mejor era seguir a los que sobrevivieron y preguntar después.

— Oh, la hija menospreciada de Thanos.

El pelinegro se acomoda el cabello detrás, mientras desaparece el Tesseracto.

— Lo dice el hijo menos querido de Odín...no, espera. El NO hijo, de Odín.

Thor nota los cambios (o no cambios) de su hermano. El cabello medio ondulado un poco debajo de sus hombros, el porte engreído de cuando se sabía un príncipe, su complexión delgada que se acentúa en la cintura, sus dagas con mango dorado y verde, su traje negro con aquél chaleco que asemeja una capa. La viva imagen de cuando murió en sus brazos en Svartalfheim. Todo siempre tan bien como una segunda piel, Thor sabía lo que era recorrer con sus dedos el cuero oscuro y sabía lo que se sentía la piel debajo de él.

— ¡Deja de admirar el paisaje Fatty God!

Peter empieza a disparar mientras le concede un empujón al Dios del Trueno que, embelesado en el cuerpo de Loki, dejó de ver que Nebula y él peleaban. El Dios del engaño juega con sus dagas como una extensión de sus brazos y evade cada golpe de Nebula, con su magia la lanza un par de metros hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared de la nave, en un movimiento decenas de Lokis llenan la entrada del milano, confundiendo a Drax que se ha lanzado sobre uno y, al desaparecer, le han hecho morder el polvo.

Thor no necesita mirar demasiado, sabe cuál es el Loki original, invoca la stormbreaker y un ligero pero potente trueno estalla entre Nebula que corre furiosa y su hermano. Los truenos hacen que todos los guardianes salgan en diferentes direcciones, Loki ríe mientras se acomoda el traje.

— Esperé una bienvenida más afectuosa de tu parte ¿Sabes? me siento herido.

Loki se lleva sus dedos al corazón, en un ademán dramático. Peter se pone en pie mientras se soba su trasero adolorido. Nebula guarda sus armas y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Se conocen?

Thor tiene que preguntar mientras señala a Loki y luego a la hija de Thanos.

— ¡Sí Nebula! Explícate.

— ¿Ahora soy la que hace las presentaciones? — Ella rueda los ojos mientras se recarga en la pared y uno de sus pies se apoya en el metal — Guardianes de la Galaxia, Loki. Loki, Guardianes de la Galaxia.

— Bienvenido.

Responde Mantis mientras extiende su mano, Quill le golpea el dorso mientras frunce el ceño y masculla cosas con los labios que nadie entiende, ni Drax que también hace una mueca.

— ¡Por favor Nebula!

— ¡Thor podría introducirlo mejor! Es su hermano, después de todo. — Thor intenta no mirar a los ojos a Loki, algo realmente complicado cuando siente esa mirada verde clavada en su nuca así que tiene que ver la cara desencajada de Star Lord que no entiende nada ¿Alguien si quiera le informó de algo sobre los 5 años que no estuvo? — Es el invasor de New York, el tipo que ha estado más cerca de todas las gemas antes que Thanos se hiciera con ellas. Cuando viajamos en el tiempo, más de una vez tuvieron que verle. Mi padre le pidió que consiguiera la gema del espacio y el muy estúpido perdió la gema de la mente y la del espacio.

— Oh si, disculpa. — Loki hace una reverencia con una sonrisilla en la comisura de los labios — recuerdo que Thanos mencionó que yo era más apto para tal proesa que tú, de haberte enviado a ti, dudo que hubieses hecho un mejor trabajo. Ya sabes, por tus tendencias psicópatas y tu complejo de hermana.

Nebula saca el aire con fastidio y burla.

— ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

— Muy bien, ya basta de esta charla absurda. ¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres?

Rocket se pone enmedio, Loki tiene que agachar mucho la mirada para encontrar el origen de la voz.

— Me gustan los animales... — Loki toma entre sus manos al mapache y lo alza para examinarlo, luego girar su rostro hacia Thor — ¿Puedo quedármelo?

El rubio camina hasta él y toma al mapache de su pequeño traje para alejarlo del hechicero.

— Sabes que estás siendo injusto ¿Verdad? Nada debería sorprenderme a estas alturas— Thor abraza a Rocket mientras este sigue confundido entre los dos dioses, la lluvia se vuelve más tupida y los vientos corren más rápido — Venir hasta aquí, de esta forma... no sé si debería abrazarte o golpearte. Estoy seguro que en este y en mil mundos, sabes que eres mi más grande debilidad, así que dime ¿Eres el Loki que escapó de los Avengers en 2012?

Loki frunce el ceño, tan ligero que pasa desapercibido por casi todos, pero no para el hermano mayor.

— Francamente esperaba verte furioso, pero admito que me he equivocado. ¿Qué si soy yo el que escapó con el tesseracto?

— Entonces te pediría que regresaras a tu línea temporal. Además, yo nunca mencioné el tesseracto.

Thor no logra dejar ir a Rocket, necesita sostener algo entre sus brazos porque sino, teme que en verdad rodee a Loki y lo abrace y lo llore y lo bese y no lo deje ir. Porque, ahí en el fondo, él sabe que es así de débil. Los cabellos oscuros se alacian por el agua y se pegan a su rostro.

— ¿Me enviarás a las garras del titán loco? ¿Me estás condenando a muerte, Thor?

Loki se lleva ambas manos al pecho, casi con total indignación.

— Tu Thor podrá ayudarte si se lo pides, si eres honesto con él, no te dejará.

Odinson levanta a Rocket como si fuera su adorado Mjölnir en una pose heroica.

— Justo como tú ¿No es así? ¿Por eso veo a tu Loki por esta nave?

— ¡Nunca fuiste honesto conmigo!

El Dios nórdico levanta al mapache hacia su hermano y lo mece, frustrado. Rocket quiere vomitar. Los truenos empiezan a sonar muy cercan, las luces de estos alumbran esporádicamente el lugar.

— ¡Hey! acabas de dejar en claro que yo no soy tu hermano. ¿Recuerdas? No me reclames lo que no he hecho.

— ¡Fingiste tu muerte dos veces! Y en la que tenías que hacerlo ¡De verdad te moriste!

— ¿Me estás diciendo estúpido, Odinson? ¡Si soy un maldito genio!

— ¿Y entonces por qué te moriste?

— ¡Tal vez porque un hermano idiota me arrojó a la muerte!

Un trueno cae a un costado y Mantis brinca a los brazos de Drax quien la deja caer al suelo.

— ¡No estuviste ahí para saberlo!

— ¡Entonces deja de reclamarme!

Antes de que Thor se diese cuenta, las manos de Loki están sobre su pecho, sosteniéndolo con rabia y lo único que les separa es el pobre mapache que está siendo aplastado por su enorme estómago.

Unas ramas se enredan en Rocket y lo sacan del lío mientras Thor se separa casi por inercia del Loki que no es su Loki. Las miradas que se dirigen son incómodas, no le ha visto en 5 años pero Thor no puede hacer como que este es su hermano.

El Dios del trueno entiende que no habrá forma de resarcir sus errores si no es el hombre que prometió que el Sol volvería a brillar sobre ellos.

— Muy bien, acaben con el drama ¿Van a entrar o se quedarán ahí a que lleguen más aliens?

Nebula sube a la nave y todos van detrás de ella. Incluido el par de hermanos asgardianos.

[...]

— ¿Y ese es tu maravilloso plan?

Star Lord se masajea las sienes mientras intenta armar todo el lío de su cabeza, o es lo que Thor cree que hace porque lleva media hora repitiendo la misma cantaleta. Loki se seca el largo cabello con una toalla.

— Déjame ver si entendí — recapitula Peter — Escapaste de la Tierra en 2012 y en vez de regresar con Thanos, usaste el tesseracto y tu magia para buscar una dimensión en la que él ya no estuviese vivo y así refugiarte. Ahora que la encontraste simplemente piensas quedarte aquí.

— No es tan complicado — resuelve Loki mientras se recarga en la pared — Mi primer idea fue refugiarme en Asgard haciéndome pasar por Odín, pero... — una risita fastidiosa de parte de Thor hacen que Loki se detenga un momento y niegue como para sí mismo — es obvio que algo salió mal en su línea temporal y que mis primeras decisiones serían las mismas que mi otro yo. No quiero cometer esos errores.

— ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

Rocket tiene nervios, Thor lo nota por el tic del mapache de morderse las garras.

— Oh adorable mapache... me crié con brujas que vieron cosas que tus ojos jamás imaginarían.

— No le digas así a nuestra madre.

— Thor... eres un idiota.

— Tienes que volver a tu línea temporal, deja de evadir los problemas que tú mismo causaste.

Loki se lleva las manos a la cadera, Thor se cruza de brazos.

— Esto no va a resolver nada, Thor no te quiere aquí y yo tampoco. Eres una bomba de tiempo a donde sea que vayas.

Nebula encara al pelinegro golpeando su pecho, Loki aparta su mano robótica con la punta de una de sus dagas.

— ¿Eres tú la capitana? ¿Tú tomas las decisiones aquí?

Peter se levanta y los separa.

— Yo estoy al mando... ¿verdad? — murmura mirando a Thor quien le asiente con un movimiento de cabeza — Y no encuentro ningún motivo para permitir que te quedes en mi nave.

— Bueno, supongo que no te interesa saber de las noticias de la chica verde que circulan por el universo ¿No es cierto?

Quill abre los ojos con evidente sorpresa, Nebula se acerca casi desesperada pero el castaño le impide avanzar más, coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki y frunce el ceño fijando su mirada en los ojos del hechicero quien solo se limita a sonreír. Thor siente que Quill quiere ver si hay mentira en sus palabras, pero mejor que nadie, sabe que es imposible saber cuándo Loki dice la verdad.

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Si es que circulan, claro está. ¿Ustedes creen que las gemas funcionan como por magia? ¿Un chasquido elige qué partes del ejército viven y cuáles mueren? — Peter cierra sus manos apretando los hombros del Dios que parece no sentir absolutamente nada — Pero capitán, no encuentro motivos para darte esa información.

Peter le suelta, dispuesto a regresarle un golpe cuando Nebula le detiene el puño.

— Créeme, al Dios del engaño no le sacarás nada a golpes. Thanos lo comprobó en carnes propias.

— Bien, Thor, tú habla con él y decidan algo, no puedo más de esta charla sin sentido.

Thor camina hacia su pequeña habitación dentro de la nave, Loki le sigue, justo antes de cerrar la compuerta escucha a Drax suspirar _"Ese también es un ángel" _y Thor tiene que estar de acuerdo con él.

Loki mira alrededor, casi con juicio, luego se detiene en su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes brillan allá en el fondo y Thor intenta mantener la compostura.

— Sí que has cambiado, hermano.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de criticar mi peso? ¿Es lo único que viene a tu mente?

El Dios del trueno se sienta en la orilla de su cama, sus dedos se entrelazan y no sabe donde poner los ojos así que mira fijamente el suelo. No puede mentirse a sí mismo y decir que sus reencuentros anteriores con Loki no gozaban de su carga de incomodidad, pero este sin duda, superaba con creces los anteriores porque, en la mente del hombre que tiene enfrente, este apenas es su segundo reencuentro.

Este Loki no entiende lo que _su_ Loki entendería, lo que significó su última conversación.

— No me refiero a eso, hombre torpe. Me refiero a esto — Thor siente la mano del menor rozando la piel alrededor de su ojo, alza la mirada casi en pánico, como huyendo de la leve caricia que percibe — No tienes que decirme lo mucho que has perdido. Puedo verlo.

— Volverás con tu Thor y eso es todo. No estamos negociando nada, Loki. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Seguramente mi otro yo está buscándote desesperadamente.

— ¿Por qué insistes en separarme del hermano que perdiste? ¿Por qué estás tratando de regresarme? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Thor aparta los fríos dedos que se deslizan por su rostro.

— Solo puedo pensar en lo que tu hermano está pasando, en lo devastado que debe estar de que hayas desaparecido, de que no pueda rastrearte, que sienta que te falló, que no estuvo contigo cuando tuvo que estar... que le hayas dejado.

Loki trina los dientes y vuelve sus manos puños.

— Me dejaste por Jane y me entregaste a Odín. ¿Por qué debería confiar en esas palabras?

— Y por eso insisto en que tú y yo no podemos quedarnos juntos aquí y fingir que somos quienes éramos. — Thor se pone de pie para sacar un par de cobijas de debajo de la cama — Tú aún eres el Loki que me odia en el fondo de su corazón. Y yo soy el idiota que te perdió.

— Oh, Thor. Incluso en el remoto caso que mi otro yo te perdonara y decidiera continuar a tu lado, créeme. Te seguiría odiando.

— ¡No lo hizo! — Thor suelta las cobijas en el suelo, se muerde la parte interna de la boca y luego suelta un suspiro, se hinca en el suelo y empieza a acomodar el espacio. Dos hombres de su tamaño no cabrían en la pequeña cama — Mi Loki murió porque me amaba.

— Yo también lo hago.

— ¡Oh basta! Solo vuelve a tu línea temporal y arregla el maldito desastre que tú y mi otro yo han hecho. Tanta culpa tengo yo como la has tenido tú.

— ¡No puedo volver! Aunque quiera, no sé hacerlo. — Thor se gira para ver a su _no_ hermano con el ceño fruncido, el mentón temblando y lágrimas bajando por su rostro — No controlo a dónde viajo, las gemas no funcionan así. ¡No son mágicas! Una vez que dejé mi línea temporal, he estado vagando por varios universos.

— Por las nornas, Loki. No lo sabía, yo...

— No tenías por qué saberlo. Yo tampoco lo sabía antes de aventurarme en esto. Pero sé algo que en ese entonces no, por eso estoy realmente aquí.

— ¿Qué es?

— Te propongo algo, Thor. — El Dios de las mentiras se cruza de brazos luego de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas — ¿Me acompañas a un viaje interdimensional? Podemos buscar mi línea temporal mientras buscamos un Loki que haya quedado sin su Thor, para que lo adoptes.

Odinson se sienta sobre las sábanas, e imita el cruce de brazos de su _no_ hermano. ¿Por qué todos insisten en que busque un Loki, incluso el mismo Loki?

— Duerme en la cama. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Thor se recuesta sobre las cobijas y espera a que Loki se acueste en su cama y le de la espalda, como en antaño. Tiene aún el impulso de levantarse y abrazarle, pero no puede robar lo que ya perdió. Así que se gira sobre su costado para dejar de perderse en la curva de su cuello con esa piel tan blanca que se siente igual a la de _su_ Loki.

— Yo digo que aceptes, sino, tendrás que trabajar más para mantenerme.

— ¡Ya duérmete!


	3. Adopta a un Loki

N/a: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, es un fic que está siendo poco leído pero gratamente comentado y eso me pone muy feliz y me hace querer actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. ¡De corazón gracias por emocionarte y escribir tus propias impresiones sobre la trama!

Ahora sí, por lo que vinimos.

.

.

**HAZ TU BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA: ¡ADOPTA UN LOKI SIN HOGAR!**

A Thor le gusta soñar.

No es que antes fuese particularmente afecto a los mundos oníricos, para un Dios nórdico como él, la vida misma era un sueño digno de ser vivido. Pero siendo sincero consigo, ahora sus sueños eran siempre mejor que su realidad.

En sus sueños todavía podía permitirse ver, oír y hasta sentir a la gente que perdió.

A veces pensaba que no había necesidad de despertar, podía quedarse ahí y nadie le extrañaría, de verdad, en su realidad. Tenía amigos, claro que sí.

¿Pero familia?

Lamentablemente Thor sabe que valoró poco lo que tenía, hasta que lo vio destruido.

Un frío le recorre la nuca, en sus sueños, los dedos azules de su hermano juguetean y dibujan por su cuello, erizando sus vellos. Un cosquilleo le estremece... ¡Su hermano!

El rubio se levanta casi en un salto, (casi, porque el estómago no le deja) y mira el cuarto vacío. Las sábanas prestadas están pulcramente dobladas a los pies de la cama, pero no hay rastro de quien pasó la noche usándolas. Una sensación de agruras se queda atorada a la mitad de su garganta, a estas alturas de su vida, que Loki desaparezca, no debería ser impensable.

Se pone de pie sin saber cómo debería sentirse al respecto. ¿Frustrado, enojado, apático? No perdió nada que no hubiera perdido antes, sin embargo el vértigo y vacío al centro de su pecho gritan todo lo contrario. Sale de su habitación y, como empieza a ser costumbre, su primer parada es la cocina.

Le extraña no toparse con ningún guardián en su recorrido, pero la sorpresa realmente le pega en la cara cuando su olfato no le miente, acelera el paso para encontrarse con lo que ya temía o deseaba, no podría saberlo ahora. Loki tiene un mandil negro que se ajusta estrechamente a su cintura, menea las caderas al ritmo de una de las canciones de Peter, y prepara el más delicioso _dagveror_, tal cuál su madre ponía a la mesa.

El pan de centeno huele a vida y acompañado con _geitost_, hace que Thor salive, la taza de café humea entre los dedos de Rocket y el plato de Nébula y Drax, casi lo hace llorar: _Gravlaxs_, que Thor realmente no sabe de qué están hechas, pero las reconoce a primera vista y por el olor, el salmón y el punto de dulce, que es lo único que puede describir.

— Buenos días, gordito. Siéntate.

Thor no ignora la orden, por comer puede dejar al lado su orgullo. Hay un lugar al lado de Quill así que deja caer su trasero ahí y lo que recibe no es ni remotamente lo que espera.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Mi mejor intento de ensalada, no creas que es sencillo cocinar con lo que encuentras en un planeta desconocido.

El plato tiene algo parecido a la lechuga y cositos rojos que Thor asume, son frutos, pero nada a ciencia cierta. Frunce el ceño.

— Yo quiero gravlax y lo sabes.

Loki se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín con los labios.

— Esto es por tu bien.

— ¡No he comido nada decente desde que te moriste! Dame esos panes con salmón, Loki.

— ¡Genial! Ahora es mi culpa, siempre todo es mi culpa. ¡Por eso estás en esa condición! Un Dios nórdico no puede tragar cualquier porquería que se cruce en su camino. — Thor deja caer su espesa barba sobre la mesa y luego su mentón sobre ella, con el ceño fruncido y sin intención de levantarse hasta comer gravlax — ¡Bien! Pero mañana te comerás las ensaladas.

— ¿Mañana? Aún no hemos acordado que vas a quedarte aquí.

— Si eglh cogna diaro así, puuede quedfrse el tiemgpgo que quiega... (Si él cocina diario así, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera)

Contesta Peter que ni siquiera pronuncia bien, Mantis le entrega una taza caliente de café que Thor toma encantado antes de regresar la mirada ceñuda a Starlord. De pronto una rama delgada aparece frente suyo y toma el plato de ensalada para llevárselo. Tampoco es como que Odinson ponga resistencia.

— Además, su idea de viajar por las dimensiones buscándote un Loki me parece sensacional.

Esta vez es Nebula quien habla mientras recoge sus platos y se dirige a lavarlos. Todos los guardianes asienten.

— ¡Por las Nornas! Los compró con comida... ¿Si recuerdan que Loki es el Dios del engaño?

— ¡Querrás decir el Dios de una magnifica cocina! No probaba algo tan bueno desde que mi amada murió.

Drax se mete un pan de centeno entero a la boca mientras ¿ríe? Loki echa hacia atrás su cabello.

— Parece que eso no opaca mis muchas cualidades.

Thor rueda los ojos.

— Solo hay un problema, no tenemos más habitaciones — Peter usa la manga de su chamarra para limpiarse la comisura de sus labios — Y no, la habitación de Gamora se quedará como está ¿entendido?

— Loki y yo compartimos habitación hasta los 950 años, no creo que sea un problema.

— Bueno, pero dormían en camas separadas y eran unos niños, supongo.

Rocket toma un palillo y se limpia los colmillos.

— Siempre dormimos en la misma cama.

Contesta Loki mientras se quita el mandil y lo cuelga en un pequeño ganchito incrustado en la pared de la nave. Un silencio incómodo se instala en el lugar, solo armonizado por el sonido de Drax masticando.

— Ok... pero ahora con el tamaño de Thor es algo complicado ¿No crees?

Peter se levanta para recoger los trastes.

— Supongo que dormiré sobre él como antes.

Nebula rompe un plato que lavaba, pero no dice nada.

— Loki, deja de crearles imágenes raras.

El pelinegro alza los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

— Bueno, tal vez les interese saber que dejamos de dormir en la misma habitación porque Thor entró en la adolescencia y despertaba con unas erecciones que levantaban montañas.

— ¡Hey dude! Información no requerida.

Peter hace una mueca de asco mientras limpia la mesa.

— Montañas... jajaja

Rocket ahora se lima las garras. Loki alza una ceja.

— Literal, montañas, pequeña liebre. Es el Dios de la fertilidad.

— ¿Qué no eras el Dios del Trueno?

Thor ha dejado de escuchar y se concentra en su plato, el aroma, la textura. Ese desayuno le recuerda tanto a casa, a su infancia, a Frigga y a ellos dos corriendo por el palacio demasiados inquietos para sentarse a la mesa. Thor se promete internamente comer ensalada a partir de mañana.

— ¡Ahora lo entiendo! — Mantis alza la voz y eso asusta hasta a él que, en esos meses, nunca la había escuchado gritar — No tengo que tocarte para saber que estás atraído sexualmente hacia...

Todos giran a verla, incluso Thor. Luego Loki chasquea los dedos y la mujer pierde el habla, sigue moviendo los labios sin darse cuenta que ha sido silenciada y nadie se atreve a comentar algo al respecto, solo el mismo Laufeyson.

— ¡¿Podemos hablar mejor del plan?!

Thor siente su corazón latir a prisa al descubrir que sus, usualmente pálidos lóbulos, están rojos como las cerezas. Y tiene unas ganas locas de morderlos.

Nebula se limpia la garganta con una tos fingida y camina hasta donde está Loki.

— Creo que es una buena idea, este Dios en desgracia necesita algo que lo saque de su monotonía y deterioro. Adoptar un Loki sin hogar suena como una gran opción.

Rocket se lleva las manos a la cara, Thor le imita.

— Loki no es una mascota, no puedo ir por las dimensiones pidiendo uno para llevar.

— ¿Por qué no? Te estoy dando permiso yo mismo.

Loki no toma asiento, se recarga en la pared, Thor piensa que el ajustado traje de cuero negro no debió ser cómodo para pasar la noche. Rocket se levanta y se para sobre la mesa.

— Además, ¿Por qué querrías una mascota que puede destruir tu realidad?

— Escucha esa ironía.

Loki rueda los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos. Rocket gruñe, ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido y Thor tiene que admitir que le gusta ver eso, de alguna extraña manera.

— Hablo enserio Thor, volver a tener una motivación en tu vida va a hacerte mucho bien. Desde que encontrar a Gamora es mi misión, me he convertido en un Starlord 2.0, más guapo, más carismático, más musculoso y tú... bueno, ya sabes.

— Sigues siendo_ just a dude_, Quill. Se necesita nacer con la divinidad.

Drax ríe mientras le echa el brazo al hombro y Quill saca el aire entre dientes.

— No necesito un reemplazo de mi hermano para volverme a sentir motivado, solo necesito pasarla con ustedes e irme ajustando a mi nueva vida. Eso es todo. Además, si usamos el tesseracto, podemos acabar perdidos entre las dimensiones.

— Así que no te ha contado todo el plan — esta vez Nebula se seca las manos con el pelaje de Rocket quien intenta morderle la mano pero falla al escoger el brazo metálico — Si usan tu hacha podrían fijar una ruta de regreso con ese puente de arcoiris.

Thor siente como sus cejas se curvan, se pone de pie y se acerca hasta donde está Loki recargado, el pelinegro le mira y no borra su sonrisa, Odinson aprieta los puños y da un golpe a la pared, justo al lado de la oreja del menor.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre los poderes de la stormbreaker? El Loki de New York no podría tener esa información.

El pelinegro apenas entorna la mirada, su sonrisa permanece inmaculada pero Thor ve algo al fondo de sus ojos. Los rayos que su cuerpo empieza a producir hacen que el resto de guardianes de un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo, Thor? ¿Recuerdas quién fue el que viajó a Nidavellir? ¿Recuerdas quién fue el que consiguió la lanza de Odín y tu adorado martillo?* ¡Fui yo! — Loki pierde la sonrisa instantáneamente. Le empuja sin mucho efecto, gracias a su tamaño, Thor ahora es incluso más difícil de mover — Era un niño y aún así conseguí las mejores armas para Asgard, para ti ¿Y qué obtuve a cambio? Que me atraparas y dejaras que me cosieran los labios.

— ¡No sabía que eso pasaría! Pensé que era justo que cumplieras tus palabras ante Eitri y su hermano.

— ¡Mi palabra era perder la cabeza!

— ¡No debiste mentir!

Nebula jala del hombro a Thor, este se sorprende pero se aleja un par de pasos.

— ¿Tu padre te cosió los labios?

— Solo alguna de las cosas que hizo — responde el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y soltando una risíta sarcástica — y tu padre pensando que era el primero que me torturaba.

— Supongo que ambos tuvimos padres de mierda ¿no?

La chica azul y el Dios del engaño asienten sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Thor termina por soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Niva... eso, no es el lugar donde estuvimos?

El Dios asiente, luego se acerca a Loki y con su mano vuelta un puño la pone en el lugar donde late su corazón.

— Te pido perdón por todos los errores que cometió mi otro yo y, para este caso, los míos propios. Sé que mi enojo era uno de mis grandes defectos.

Loki alza una ceja, luego menea la cabeza en negación, Thor siente que su corazón se detiene.

— Cortarle el cabello a Sif fue mi error, el no haber sido mi cómplice, tu error.

Thor asiente, con una sonrisa ladeada. Pensar en todas las veces que le falló a _su_ hermano le parece demasiado doloroso de asumir ahora. Ha vivido 1500 años, claro que ha cometido errores, tremendos errores, pero haber alejado a Loki por su ceguera y ego, ha sido sin dudas el peor.

Así que el Dios tiene una resolución, ayudará a este Loki a volver con su otro yo, para que ese Thor también encuentre la paz de pedir perdón y, tal vez, si tiene suerte, reconstruir el vínculo que él apenas recuperó para perder a manos del Titán.

— Muy bien, Loki. Vayamos en busca de _un Loki_ para mí. ¿Cómo hacemos?

La sonrisa sincera de su _no-hermano_ hacen que Thor tenga ganas de volver a vivir, le recuerda aquella última muestra sincera de afecto cuando su hermano llegó a salvar su trasero durante el Ragnarök.

— Ya era hora de que lo dijeras, vamos a viajar como en los viejos tiempos. La stormbreaker puede devolvernos a esta nave si tu la visualizas, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. De esta manera podremos volver sin importar el lugar aleatorio al que nos lleve el tesseracto.

— Eso suena como un plan para mí. — Espeta Quill, que se da media vuelta zanjando el tema— Tengan buen viaje.

— ¿Listo? — Antes de que Thor pueda prepararse mentalmente, Loki saca el tesseracto, él invoca a su hacha mientras niega con la cabeza, son milisegundos — ¡Vamos Odinson!

El portal se abre y ambos son tragados por el vórtice. Thor sigue detestando que Loki sea un imprudente de forma aleatoria. Y un pensamiento viene rápido a su mente ¿Loki retiró el hechizo de Mantis?

[...]

No supo en qué momento tomó la mano de Loki, pero cuando abre los ojos y se descubre en un paraje de Vanaheim, siente un aire de paz que no sentía desde hace años.

— Adoraba este lugar.

— Sigues vivo, Loki. Podrás volver a visitarlo pronto.

Thor sabe que es aquí donde Loki aprendió las artes mágicas y que es el hogar de nacimiento de su madre o lo fue.

Caminan durante unos minutos, sin soltarse de la mano. Thor no sabe por qué, ninguno ha hecho movimiento alguno que indique querer desprenderse del agarre del otro y no sabe ni siquiera cómo podría tomar este Loki el que lo soltara o, peor, que entrelazara dedo por dedo esa delgada mano.

— Tú qué dices... ¿Tiene o no a su Loki?

El comentario hace que el Dios del trueno mire en la dirección que ve el pelinegro, se encuentra a sí mismo, una versión de él madura, portando la armadura, con los brazos a la cintura, mirando el horizonte. Tan pulcro, tan imponente y al mismo tiempo compasivo.

— Difícil de predecir.

— Desarrolla.

— Parece haber aprendido mucho, veo a mi padre en él. Pero sin tantas cicatrices, sin tanto dolor acumulado. Como si hubiera perdido y recuperado.

Loki le sonríe en respuesta mientras se suelta de su mano y avanza hasta el otro Thor. Una punzada de celos le pica el pecho. Ese Thor es todo lo que él no es.

— Si no tiene a su Loki ¿Por qué no te quedas con este Thor, eh?

El pelinegro se gira, su cabello ondea al lado contrario y la mirada herida de sus ojos hacen que la culpa vuelva a pegarle en la cara. Thor agacha la mirada. Cada vez se siente menos digno, incluso si encontrara un Loki sin hogar ¿Qué podría ofrecerle más allá de lamerse las heridas?

— ¡Oh sí! esa es una magnífica idea Thor, ¿Por qué debería quedarme contigo que apestas a pura melancolía?

El grito de Loki se clava en el centro de su pecho, ni siquiera es capaz de responder y al parecer, su voz atrajo la atención de aquél Dios que admiraba la lejanía.

— ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!

El Thor de Vanaheim los ha visto, se acerca claramente sorprendido pero no a la defensiva, como si en su basta sabiduría supiera lo que ellos eran.

— Supongo que no tengo que explicar demasiado ¿verdad, su alteza?

Aquél Thor sonríe y su sonrisa es tan brillante que ciega al Dios que lo ha perdido todo. Es un Rey, uno que tal vez, solitario, espera la llegada de su Loki.

— Tú no eres mi Loki ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué los trae a esta línea espacio-tiempo? — Ese Thor le mira, le barre con la mirada pero en vez de devolverle un gesto de lástima, le sonríe, como si en algún punto, él hubiera estado así también. Y no era un imposible — Has pasado por varios infortunios, mi estimado yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para aliviar sus males?

Thor ríe, un poco conmovido, otro poco sarcástico.

— Habla tú con él, Loki. Iré a admirar el paisaje.

Camina unos pasos y aún alcanza a escuchar las voces de ambos, si ese Thor no tiene un Loki, no sería descabellado preferirle. A la distancia, entre la gente de la plaza, los vanir usan su magia para juguetear con un chico, un jovencito de cabello negro.

— Ese es mi Loki — El Rey de Asgard se acerca hasta Thor, quien alza la vista realmente sorprendido. — Tu Loki me ha contado todo, tal vez de haber pasado por lo que ustedes, habría tomado las mismas decisiones.

— Ese no es mi hermano ¿Y cómo puede ser Loki ese chiquillo?

— Mi hermano era una persona rencorosa, vengativa y ansiosa de poder, sin embargo, su amor por mí era fidedigno. Murió protegiéndome, luego descubrí un modo de reencarnarlo, quebré muchas reglas pero logré volverlo a traer. Su nombre es Serrure, no es mi antiguo hermano, sin embargo, sigue siendo mi hermano.

El Thor de Vanenheim se inclina y se pone de cuclillas, mientras mira amoroso y tierno al pequeño Serrure que, completamente ajeno a la escena, practica magia con una vieja vanir de aspecto afable.

— Por las nornas, ¿Acaso no podemos vivir sin Loki?

Thor se lleva las manos al rostro, lágrimas quieren escaparse de sus ojos, pero cuando llora, el ojo de vidrio se cae, así que prefiere evitarse el bochorno frente a una versión tan cool de él.

— Podemos — exclama — pero vivimos sin vivir ¿Lo sabes ya, no?

A el casi-tuerto Thor le cuesta trabajo asentir.

— Pero ahora has recuperado a tu Loki...

— No, ese de ahí no es mi hermano.

Thor niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, camina para ver más de cerca al chico, su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos chispeantes, su emoción controlando la magia. Eso pudo ser su Loki si él hubiera hecho su trabajo de hermano mayor.

Serrure le mira un momento, pero no le reconoce y solo le regala una sonrisa cortés que Thor quisiera enmarcar. Loki camina unos metros detrás de él, hasta ponerse al lado del Thor de esa realidad espacio temporal.

— ¿Y tú, Loki, has encontrado a tu hermano?

— Eso es lo que creí, pero tal vez he perdido al mío para siempre.

El de ojos verdes murmura eso tan bajo, casi como un llanto ahogado. Y Thor no es capaz de escucharlo.


	4. QUIE-RÉ-ME

_**QUIE-RÉ-ME **_

* * *

Thor lo siente como un suspiro, un momento tan fugaz que se diluiría en cualquier memoria, más tratándose de una que ha vivido 1500 años. Sin embargo, la mano aún guarda la sedosa sensación que es acariciar los cabellos negros del pequeño Serrure.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirar tu mano como si fuera tu más grande amante? Es desagradable.

Loki rueda los ojos mientras se cruza de brazos y golpea su pie contra el suelo, una risita nada disimulada sale de los labios del impetuoso Rey de Asgard, el Thor que han conocido en Vannenheim.

— No lo culpes Loki, el cabello de Serrure es tan suave como el tuyo.

Los cuatro se encuentran parados a la mitad del prado donde aparecieron por el viaje del tesseracto, el hijo pródigo de Odín les despide personalmente mientras el pequeño Serrure se esconde detrás suyo después de que el tuerto Thor, tuviera el impulso de jugar con sus cabellos.

— Esa no es una excusa, porque entonces este idiota solo tendría que acariciarme a...— Loki se lleva las manos a la boca, casi mordiéndose los labios en el proceso, ambos Thor abren los ojos realmente sorprendidos. — ¡Solo lo digo porque mi cabello es mejor! Eso es todo.

— Él tiene razón — exclama el Thor del ojo de vidrio, mientras el rey asiente un poco contrariado ¿Quién de los dos Lokis tendría el cabello más sedoso en verdad? — Pero supongo que sería incómodo palmearte la cabeza.

Loki asiente, pero no ha deshecho el ceño fruncido ni la mueca molesta de sus labios, luego una armónica voz se escucha desde detrás del corpulento rey.

— ¿Por qué no solo lo haces?

La reencarnación de Loki asoma su cabeza, casi como una chica tímida. Loki niega, Thor también. El rey asiente.

— Vamos Loki, deja que tu hermano compruebe que tu cabello es igual de suave que el de Serrure.

— ¡No es necesario! De hecho tenemos que irnos.

Loki saca el tesseracto casi en un impulso, Thor le toma de la muñeca mientras le niega.

— Si es incómodo para ti, no lo haré.

El pelinegro mayor asiente mientras vuelve a desaparecer el cubo cósmico, y regresa a cruzarse de brazos.

— ¡Oh vaya! No recordaba que Loki tuviera tantas inseguridades — El rey se lleva la mano a la mejilla en un gesto de admiración — ¿Estás preocupado porque Thor prefiera el cabello de mi pequeño Serrure?

Un tic en el párpado del ojiverde es toda la respuesta que se necesita, Thor sabe que su otro yo lo está haciendo por fastidiar, pero no sabe si sentirse preocupado o solo incómodo. No ha tocado mucho a este Loki, teme que una vez que le sienta, no podrá dejar de buscar nuevamente su piel.

— Tócalo.— Es la instrucción de Serrure, quien ha dado sin vacilar, dos pasos hacia el frente y ha señalado a Loki.— Él quiere.

— ¡Solo para callar la boca de tu rey, niñito! — Thor ve los lóbulos de Loki enrojecer y el sonido de su corazón se acelera como en antaño, sin poderlo evitar — ¡Vamos Dios gordito! ¡Tócame!

— No creo que sea...

Thor se lleva una mano a la barba, mientras la acaricia entrecierra los ojos pensando en una opción viable para dejar de cumplir el juego raro de su otro yo, cuando siente los fríos dedos del pelinegro tocando su muñeca y jalándole.

— Cuando Loki te pide algo, lo haces Thor. TO-CÁ-ME.

Al abrir sus ojos se sorprende de encontrar un sonrojo evidente en la piel clara de su _no-hermano_, intenta negar nuevamente, pero los ojos verdes parecen suplicar, siente como el corazón late en su muñeca, el alcohólico Dios estira su mano y la coloca sobre la coronilla de aquella cabeza que ha tocado más que ninguna otra.

Siente el cuero cabelludo de la partidura que atraviesa, apenas visible, el peinado que adoptó una vez que se dejó caer por el Bisfrost. Sus dedos dibujan el sendero como si aquél recorrido llevase a casa, siente bajo su piel que Loki se estremece. Las yemas de sus dedos surcan hacia abajo, el cabello se desliza entre sus dedos, los mechones se tensan y pasan del ondulado al lacio por la fuerza ejercida, el Dios siente un nudo en la garganta.

Alguna vez, solo un mechón de su cabello, trenzado al suyo, fue la promesa de un reencuentro. Esta vez no queda nada más que las palabras de un mentiroso.

La última caricia en aquella nave, antes del ataque del titán, sigue en sus dedos, aunque ahora se siente tan lejana y efímera. La textura de cada hebra, tan reconocible al tacto por haber formado parte de él alguna vez, los cabellos de Loki ya no son delgados como los de Serrure, se han engrosado con los siglos, la suavidad se reemplazó por una textura que juguetea y se esponja, Thor notó aquél cambio casi de inmediato, aquella firma de que su pequeño hermano se convertía en adulto, la triste evidencia de que llegaría el momento en que no le necesitaría.

Y recordarlo ahora, viendo hacia atrás todo lo vivido, no puede hacer menos que clavarle un dolor en el centro del pecho. Este Loki nunca ha perdido un mechón por su mano.

— Supongo que no te gusta tocarlo... ¿verdad?

Thor regresa a la realidad al escuchar su voz, deja de mirar la galaxia que se esconde en ese color negro ébano y pasa a confrontar los verdes y luminosos ojos de quien tiene enfrente. Un hombre que ha desviado la vista, casi con un semblante de resignación.

— De verdad extrañaba hacer esto.

Confiesa, porque Thor aún no sabe mentir. No a él.

— Mentiroso, la expresión que has puesto...

Thor revuelve sus cabellos con más fuerza mientras le toma por el cuello y se permite soltar una risa.

— ¡Lo siento! Solo recordaba como tus lacios cabellos cambiaron a esta textura. Al inicio mi hermano lo odiaba, usaba un hechizo para que su cabellera permaneciera lisa, sin embargo, mi Loki al final terminó convencido de que su textura natural era la mejor. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Un manotazo hace que Thor tenga que apartar su mano, el ardor en el dorso no duele tanto como los ojos heridos del menor.

— Pienso que eres un idiota melancólico que no ve lo que tiene enfrente. ¡Eso pienso!

Thor parpadea incapaz de procesarlo tan rápido como debería hacerlo, luego la tos fingida de su otro yo le reclaman su atención y debe mirarle por simple inercia (y admiración)

— Deben regresar, aún desconocen las dimensiones del tiempo aquí y es peligroso quedarse mucho. Ha sido un verdadero placer— extiende su mano hacia Loki, este sonríe de lado, casi resignado y acepta el apretón — Ambos han sufrido mucho y merecen la felicidad. No dejen de perseguirla.

Thor va a responder cuando siente los brazos de su otro yo alrededor de él, envolviendo su gordo cuerpo.

— Sé que es difícil, pero no vivas en el pasado... muévete hacia un futuro brillante.

— Por Odín, ¿Ser rey te volverá así de ridículo y cursi?

La voz de Loki corta el dramatismo, aparece el tesseracto y Thor llama a su stormbreaker.

— No. Un Thor es así solo por su Loki.

El rey le devuelve una sonrisa animada, Thor ve como Loki se sonroja hasta las orejas. Y farfulla palabras sin sentido.

— Adiós Serrure. — el niño se despide con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa pura, Thor siente que el aire se lo roba de sus pulmones. Alza la stormbreaker y se concentra en la nave de los Guardianes — Gracias por todo, mejor versión de mi mismo.

— Rey — Loki deja salir el aire con lentitud, se alisa la capa negra y activa el tesseracto — Protege a Serrure, por la historia que me has contado, la versión original de tu Loki debe seguir por aquí, escondido. Y si es como pienso que es, pondrá en peligro a tu preciado niño. Yo me conozco mejor que nadie y sé de lo que sería capaz. Protege lo que amas, rey de Asgard.

El fatty God no logra decir nada cuando el tesseracto se los traga, pero lo último que ve es la mirada desconcertada y angustiada de su otro yo. Como si una maldición acabase de ser pronunciada.

* * *

[...]

El camino de arcoiris los traslada a la mitad de un campo de batalla, Thor confundido, espera no haber errado el camino y que ambos estuvieran ahora perdidos por las dimensiones. Pero al ver a StarLord disparar hacia algunos hombres de traje amarillo, la tensión de su corazón se disipa.

— Así que la búsqueda de esa mujer verde ha dado sus frutos.

Loki es increíblemente perceptivo, Thor lo sabe desde que tiene uso de razón, así que no duda por un segundo que estar ahí, en esa prisión intergaláctica, con un motín en proceso, sea obra de la búsqueda desesperada de Peter por Gamora.

Aquél lugar parece de máxima seguridad, los disparos van y vienen y no tienen ni contexto ni instrucciones, pero ver a Groot insertar a un par de alienígenas con sus ramas y lanzarlos lejos, es más que comprensible su labor ahí.

Thor invoca sus rayos y sin pretenderlo, una mirada cómplice con aquél a quien se esfuerza por no llamar hermano, hacen un entendimiento tan natural que resulta complicado no sentir mil cosas revoloteando en su estómago.

Loki lanza las dagas con una velocidad admirable, son tan rápidas que se encajan en varios prisioneros, los rayos invocados por el Dios rubios hacen acto de presencia y resuenan en el metal de aquellas dagas para quemar todo a su paso.

Los robots de la prisión hacen su entrada triunfal por la puerta, Drax corre hacia ellos llevando en hombros a Rocket quien dispara hacia las coyunturas de los gigantes aparatos. El lugar es un caos, pronto la cantidad de aliens que les rodean incrementan y Thor da un respingo cuando siente la espalda del menor Odinson pegada a la suya.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vieja pelea que tuvimos con los elfos de luz?

Thor ríe ante la pregunta.

— Dirás aquél problema en el que nos metiste por robar sus gemas de magia blanca.

— No puedes culparme, intenté comprarlas, pero los elfos de luz son criaturas tacañas.

— Siempre haciendo las cosas mal, Loki.

Espalda con espalda, Loki se coloca su casco de batalla y crea varias copias a su alrededor, los prisioneros son encerrados entre el círculo de hechiceros, Thor responde al gesto lanzando un golpe de su hacha en el suelo y creando un rayo concentrado que acaba con decenas en un instante.

— Y aún con eso, siempre has cuidado mi espalda, Thor.

— ¿No ha sido siempre al revés?

Una tímida sonrisa aparece en los labios de su no-hermano, luego un tímido beso se posa en su mejilla, el cálido aliento le eriza cada vello en su nuca, por un momento pierde el habla.

— Nuestro capitán nos necesita, despeja el camino por mí.

El rubio se lleva la mano a su rostro, tan espeso en barba como para poder sentir el fantasma de la caricia, Loki pasa por delante de sus narices lanzando hechizos y convirtiendo a todos en ranas, Thor regresa en sí mismo despejando el área a base de rayos. Cuando por fin dan alcance con Quill este se quita el casco, ha disparado a varios prisioneros mientras se impulsa con su propulsores y cae enfrente de los hermanos.

— ¡Perdí el rastro de Gamora!

— Me deberás algo por esto, Quill. — Antes de que Peter pueda replicar, la mano de Loki le toma por la frente, el pelinegro entra en una especie de trance que Thor le vio hacer muy pocas veces en su vida, luego le empuja sin delicadeza. — Esa mujer está intentando escapar por la zona de desechos, donde están las naves de basura.

— Suena como algo que haría ella ¡vamos!

Peter emprende la marcha, Rocket y Groot se le unen mientras Drax se queda detrás haciendo uso de sus habilidades brutales para mantener a raya a los prisioneros que quedan y evitarles el paso hacia Gamora. Thor le pone la mano en el hombro a Loki.

— Eso sí fue la magia de madre ¿verdad?

Loki asiente, mira sus manos que aun destellan en tonos verdes. Luego le mira a él y Thor no sabe cómo sentirse, las manos del menor viajan a su rostro, le toman delicadamente y se quedan ahí.

— El **seiðr **de madre permitía rastrear el corazón de una persona, entre más intensos sentimientos, más claro el camino.

Thor lleva su mano hacia la del menor, apretándola más contra su mejilla. El calor de la magia se impregna en su piel, la frialdad de los dedos de Loki se encarnan en él.

— ¿Y dónde está mi corazón?

Los ojos verdes parecen llenarse de lágrimas, pero Thor no puede asegurarlo porque aparta su mirada.

— Muy lejos, Thor. Aún está muy lejos.

Loki se gira y corre hacia donde Quill y los demás se dirigían, Thor siente una opresión en su pecho pero la ignora y corre también.

La escena que los espera es desalentadora, Gamora patea con muchísima fuerza a Peter, quien se estrella contra una de las paredes de la nave.

— ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! Tú no me conoces.

Groot intenta cerrarle el paso con sus ramas, pero la mujer corta con sus cuchillas con tanta furia que estas se deshacen en pedazos.

— ¡I am Groot!

— ¡Oh cállate! No sé qué me dices.

Una patada en el rostro hacen que Groot caiga hacia un lado, dejando libre el paso para que Gamora suba en la nave de desechos. Thor corre hacia el pequeño árbol y es que, aquellas palabras que la mujer no podían entender, el Dios nórdico sí: _"Por favor, mamá, quédate"_

— ¡Eres una mujer muy testaruda! —Loki, más versado que él en el idioma, al parecer se siente de igual forma herido. Así que se retira el casco y lo arroja, perforando el vidrio de la nave. Su magia lo envuelve y lo acerca hasta ella, a quien toma por el cuello con sus hechizos. — Solo eres una asesina que ahora no sabe a dónde pertenecer ¿Por qué no solo cierras la maldita boca y escuchas lo que estas personas tienen para decirte?

— ¡Déjala Loki!

StarLord le dispara una de sus esferas electrificadas, Loki apenas la esquiva y, en su distracción, recibe una patada justo al centro del abdomen. Gamora cierra la compuerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escapa.

* * *

[...]

La entrada de regreso al Milano es tan tensa que podría cortarse en medio del aire. Nebula va en brazos de Drax, bastante herida pues fue quien permitió la infiltración a la prisión. Peter lleva un dolor de cabeza impresionante y Loki está más allá de la frustración.

Thor le empuja hasta su habitación con un tímido _"Nos iremos a dormir"_ no quiere que este Loki, un busca pleitos de primera, proyecte sus problemas en los de Quill. Será mejor esperar a que todo se calme. Al parecer, sus 60 minutos en otra dimensión, fueron 6 días en esta.

— Loki, tal vez lo ideal es que para nuestra siguiente misión por las dimensiones, no vayamos solos.

— ¿Te incomoda la increíble tensión sexual que hay entre tú y yo?

Thor ríe, pero es una carcajada amarga. Saca las cobijas y las instala en el suelo, luego se sienta sobre ellas.

— Lo hace.

— ¿Por qué estás tan mal por esto? Si quieres tocarme ¡Tócame! Si quieres quererme ¡Quiéreme! No estoy escapando de ti como Gamora, estoy aquí, frente a ti, Thor.

El rubio le arroja una playera enorme, su nueva pijama.

— Ese es el problema, no deberías estar frente a mí. Deberías estar frente a tú Thor. Yo ya perdí el derecho de volver a amar. Destruyo todo a lo que me acerco y no voy a quitarle eso a mi otro yo. Ve a dormir.

— ¡Por Odín! Jamás imaginé que mi hermano se convertiría en un cobarde melancólico.

Loki le arroja de regreso la playera.

— Bueno, jamás esperé que fueras a morirte.

Thor hace una bola con la tela y se la arroja a la cabeza.

— No lo hice a propósito.

Loki se quita sus ropas, en solo un movimiento de magia se queda desnudo.

— Bien, me alegra saberlo ¡No lo hubiera imaginado!

La playera vuelve a caerle, esta vez en la cara. Thor se levanta, colérico, y le toma por los brazos, no quiere que sus ojos viajen por la fina línea de su cintura, ni que se pierdan en el hueso delgado y mordible de su cadera, así que le mira directo a los ojos y forcejea contra su torso desnudo, Loki se deja hacer y de esto forma, por fin, Thor le encaja la playera a la fuerza.

No podría dormir con un Loki desnudo a su lado.

— Te apuesto a que tampoco te imaginas la erección que acabo de tener.

El pelinegro sonríe con malicia.

— ¡Ya vete a dormir!

Verlo con su enorme camisa y sus blancas piernas desnudas... tal vez no fue tan buena idea.


	5. Así lo hacemos en Asgard

Nota: El episodio viene +18 y no es advertencia, es promoción! incluye Hiddlesworth

[...]

**TE MOSTRARÉ CÓMO LO HACEMOS EN ASGARD, HUMANO. **

Thor está sudando la gota gorda, jadea mientras sus brazos no pueden resistir el peso, está seguro que escucha sus huesos tronar y a Loki seguir gritándole instrucciones,_ "Así, así, más, muévete más, Thor" _

Un golpe en su trasero le es propinado por el látigo de Loki cuando Thor baja la velocidad. _"¿Te di permiso de parar? vamos Thor, dame más" _Thor siente que ya no puede respirar, las piernas le tiemblan, su espesa barba gotea en sudor y su rostro se siente caliente como el infierno.

— Chicos... ¿Seguros que esto es un entrenamiento médicamente seguro?

Peter tiene la cara roja, ha salido del Milano por escuchar los jadeos de Thor y la voz imperativa de Loki, Thor no tarda mucho en adivinar que viene apenado por lo que su mente construyó.

— Thor ha aguantado entrenamientos más intensos, así es como lo hacemos en Asgard, midgardiano—. Loki es un desgraciado, siempre lo ha sido. En esta y en cualquier versión del condenado multiverso. Primero pone un pie sobre las apretadas nalgas de Thor, luego sube el otro, quedando de pie mientras sigue contando las lagartijas — ¿No quieres probar un poco de mis métodos, Capitán?

El Dios del trueno reconoce la forma ladina de arrastrar las sílabas y coquetear con las palabras que Loki tiene, luego mira a Peter mover su boca sin pronunciar palabra y entiende que Starlord tampoco podría no entender el juego del Dios de las mentiras.

— Yo no... no creo que sea posible... yo ammm... quería pedirte ayuda otra vez, ya sabes, las coordenadas de Gamora y eso...

— Podría claro, pero ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí, Peter? — Thor siente como Loki pone una mano en su glúteo derecho, luego como se arrastra hasta sentarse sobre él y después tiene el pecho del menor sobre sus omóplatos y sus labios junto a sus oídos — ¿Cuándo dejarás de gruñir, hermano?

Thor entonces se sorprende al darse cuenta que durante un rato, lleva gruñendo como un animal alterado, el peso de Loki parece volverse mucho más pesado y el rojo de su rostro empieza a no ser resultado del extenuante entrenamiento.

— ¿Podemos parar? — exclama bajito el rubio mientras Loki, con su mandil de cocina puesto y su látigo de cuero negro en la mano diestra, entorna la mirada — Esta es la lagartija 1055 y solo me diste ensalada para desayunar ¿Pretendes matarme?

Loki sonríe con sorna, luego se desliza hacia el suelo y de ahí hasta donde está Starlord. Lo mira de soslayo.

— Bien, levántate y ve a la ducha. Apestas.

Thor respira agotado mientras emprende la marcha dentro del Milano, pasa por la cocina donde todos aún terminan de comer los nuevos platillos que Loki ha cocinado para ellos y el asgardiano está seguro que mientras su _no hermano_ cocine, la tripulación obviará el hecho de que tratan con un Dios que adora ser un criminal en sus ratos libres.

Una vez que ha entrado en la ducha, se ha quitado el ojo bionico que coloca sobre el lavamanos, se deshace de la ropa y va dejando que el agua barra con el sudor y las dudas, es hasta que siente una presencia detrás suyo, no tiene que girarse, puede saberlo con el aroma y el tacto suave de la yema de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué estás planeando, Loki? ¿A qué estás jugando? Si tienes las mismas memorias que mi hermano, sabes ya cómo termina esto.

— ¿Te refieres a mí a horcajadas sobre tu enorme y erecta ver...?

— ¿Cómo hago para que te calles?

Thor se gira y encuentra a Loki con el rostro empapado y la ropa puesta, su playera negra se pega a sus pechos y su abdomen, shampoo en mano y una sonrisa traviesa. El rubio suspira, casi rendido.

— Podrías besarme — Thor entorna su mirada, casi sin saber qué decir, Loki alza los hombros y acerca el jabón hasta su espesa barba — Has perdido el sentido el humor, solo vine a arreglar el estado deplorable de tu barba ¿Crees que Odín estaría feliz de verte como un pordiosero?

— Creo que padre estaría más preocupado porque dejé el reino en manos de una valkiria borracha.

Loki quiere disimular una risita, Thor no sabe si él sabe sobre las valkirias o sobre Hela. Pero no quiere preguntar. Esos días a su lado ha sido más un silencio de paz.

— Este mes ha empezado a dar resultados, has perdido bastante peso y estás poniéndote en forma otra vez...

Loki enjuaga su barba y quita los nudos con sus dedos, no duele. El agua resbala por su angulosa barbilla y Thor no puede evitar mirar embobado el camino de las gotas por su manzana de adán. Pero intenta que su mente no sea seducida como en antaño.

— Ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste, tenemos que continuar el viaje hasta que vuelvas a tu hogar.

El pelinegro asiente pero hay un ligero fruncir de sus cejas, le toma por el hombro y hace que Thor se gire, al mismo Dios le resulta natural su desnudez frente a la versión de otra dimensión de su hermano. Siente sus manos en el cabello, está seguro que está quitando los nudos y las trenzas con su magia porque apenas y siente las ligeras caricias de los dedos del pelinegro.

— Hoy mismo haremos otro viaje, tal vez esta vez tengas suerte en deshacerte de mí — Thor solo puede inhalar profundo pues no encuentra qué decir, luego siente el estropajo arañar la piel de su espalda — ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tan desesperado estás por apartarme de tu lado?

El dios del trueno apoya sus manos en el mosaico de la ducha, soportando el ardor que Loki provoca mientras le friega la piel. Seguro esa esponja tiene magia de púas o algo parecido. Aún así...

— ¿En qué mundo podría no quererte? ¿En qué vida podría odiarte? — Loki baja la intensidad, siente como el menor apoya su rostro a su espalda y como el aire cálido de su respiración golpea cada poro de su piel — Pero el Sol... el Sol no...

— ¿El Sol qué?

Thor se enjuaga el resto del jabón en un arrebato, siente las lágrimas retenidas casi dolorosas y el agujero en su pecho.

— Simplemente hay un hogar para ti, Loki. Y no es este, vuelve con tu Thor — El tuerto Dios toma la toalla recargada en el perchero y sale de la regadera — termina de darte un baño o enfermarás.

Thor apenas siente el golpe de la botella de shampoo contra su cabeza, gira para ver a Loki con los ojos rojos, la mandíbula temblorosa y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Deja de apartarme grandísimo idiota! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí decirte todas estas cosas? ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí lidiando contigo cuando tengo mil cosas más interesantes qué hacer?

— ¡Pues ve y hazlas! No te estoy reteniendo.

Thor se vuelve a girar y se inclina para recoger el bote, de pronto una nalgada se estrella en su glúteo, tan fuerte que el sonido retumba como eco.

— ¡Pues deberías! Es más, tendrías que estar rogando que me quede a tu lado ¡Por las Nornas! ¿Dónde ha quedado el Thor que tomaba lo que quería sin pedir permiso? ¿Dónde está el Dios que podía tener todo lo que quería al alcance de su mano?

Thor respinga ante el toque y regresa a su porte erguido y sigue secándose con la toalla ahora sobre sus largos cabellos.

— Se murió junto a ti en la nave de Saakkar.

— ¡Pero yo estoy aquí! Mírame Thor, estoy aquí.

Sin embargo Thor no gira, él no está ahí. El hermano al que le dijo las más horribles cosas antes de morir NO ESTÁ AHÍ.

—No te miraré, capaz que te vuelves a morir.

— ¡Siempre es mi culpa! Genial Thor ¡Genial! ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué seguir discutiendo por esto? Vayámonos de viaje de una buena vez y así por fin te libras de mí como siempre has querido.

Loki aparece el Tesseracto, Thor abre los ojos realmente preocupado e invoca la stormbreaker lo más rápido que puede, el hacha parte en dos la puerta frente a ellos, en ese reducido espacio de baño que es demasiado apretado para dos asgardianos de su tamaño, Nebula entra después del arma, lleva la mano robótica por delante y ésta hecha chispas.

—¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez?

Loki ni la mira, el tesseracto emite su luz y los tres son tragados por el cubo cósmico.

[...]

Thor tiene el vértigo del viaje casi hasta la garganta y luego siente el frío aire entre sus piernas, cuando abre los ojos se descubre desnudo a la mitad de un amplio espacio, muchas personas le miran desconcertado y él no tiene que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta que está en Midgard.

Gira el rostro mientras a su vez intenta taparse las partes nobles con la toalla, su barba sigue goteando y es entonces que su único ojo busca a su no hermano, la gente murmura y una mujer grita muy fuerte. Thor no encuentra el cabello ni la silueta de Loki, camina un poco en círculos moviendo la stormbreaker, cuando algunos hombres con hojas en mano se le acercan, le hablan pero Thor no los escucha bien, sigue aturdido.

— ¡Loki! ¡Loki! — Un hombre le toca el hombro, lo mira como si estuviera loco y Thor ha estado loco, pero no para ir desnudo por la calle — ¿No ha visto a un tipo delgado, empapado hasta los huesos y que parece una especie de brujo? ¿O a una chica azul con muy mal carácter?

Los hombres se miran de un lado a otro y Thor está seguro de que llaman a seguridad, antes de que pueda intentar explicarse, una mano robotica le pellizca su muy reducida barriga y luego los hombres gritan demasiado agudo. "¡Estaba aquí hace un segundo!"

Thor se da la vuelta para zafarse de la muy conocida mano de Nebula. Ella sigue con el ceño fruncido y luego detrás de ella, Loki se muere de risa, con ese tonecito odioso de cuando ha hecho una travesura. Dioses, Thor extrañaba tanto esa melodiosa canción.

— Eres todo un espectáculo, hermano.

El rubio quiere gruñir pero Nebula sigue intentando pellizcar la piel de su estómago, tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¿Por qué de todos los castigos posibles, me ha tocado acompañar al par de hermanos idiotas? — exclama y Thor está seguro que si la mujer tuviera cabellos se los estaría arrancando — ¡Ni siquiera avisaron que se iban!

— No fue planeado.

Responde Loki que recién se compone de su broma, ha usado su magia y los 3 ahora son invisibles e insonoros para los midgardianos que se siguen mirando confundidos.

— Mejor para mí, regresanos al Milano de una buena vez.

Loki toma su largo cabello y lo enrosca para quitar el exceso de agua, luego lojuega con su mano para dejar que el aire penetre cada mechón.

— No podemos irnos sin antes cumplir a lo que vinimos — Nebula rueda los ojos, va a preguntar algo porque abre la boca pero la sílaba queda suspendida en el aire porque dos hombres caminan por el amplio espacio mientras son saludados por todos los demás que parecen ser atraídos como abejas a la miel — Y ahí están, justo a tiempo.

— ¿Esos son...?

Thor los enfoca, son los más altos del lugar, se distinguen a la distancia. La aura que emanan juntos parece hasta brillar. Ambos van con traje, el castaño lleva un saco azul a juego con el pantalón y el rubio ha prescindido del saco y encima tiene dos botones sin abrochar a la altura de su cuello.

— Los nosotros de esta dimensión. Porque no Thor, esta no es _tu_ midgard.

— ¿Se supone que ese eres tú? — Nebula se acerca hasta casi interceptarlos, Loki no se sorprende y la vuelve traspasable en un chasqueo de dedos, la mujer mira atenta como el par de hombres ríen entre ellos, como el rubio le pasa las manos por la cadera al moreno, como la distancia entre sus rostros es demasiado intima y como el castaño se acomoda los lentes de pasta para disimular el sonrojo que le viaja hasta los lóbulos de las orejas — Aquí Loki tiene demasiada sonrisa ¡Y barba! y Thor demasiado buen cuerpo ¿Están seguros?

— ¡Hey! Yo mismo tuve mejor cuerpo que el de ahí.

Thor también siente raro mirar a una versión de Loki con tanto vello facial, su hermano se ha distinguido por ser tan lampiño como la porcelana. Nebula sigue con su vista al par que ahora les dan la espalda, los recorre de arriba hacia abajo, luego niega.

—No lo creo.

— ¡Por lo podrías contradecirla, Loki!

Loki también mira al par desde atrás, tiene el pulgar entre sus dientes como reconstruyendo recuerdos, Thor rueda los ojos.

_"La siguiente escena es hasta la tarde, por ahora vayan a descansar, gracias por el trabajo excelso, Tom, Chris" _

Una mujer con un parlante entre su oído y su boca y muchas hojas en mano, toda subrayadas casi con frenesí, les da un par de palmaditas a cada uno. Loki empieza a seguirles, Thor y Nebula también.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Tom? ¡Estuviste excelso!

Chris le da dos toquecitos a puño cerrado en el hombro, luego vuelve a tomarlo de la cintura, Tom sonríe, Thor siente escalofríos... es la sonrisa más cálida que ha visto y no puede creer que sea en el rostro de una versión de su hermano.

— Tú estuviste excelso, Chris.

Los ojos de Chris brillan y pasa su mano libre sobre los cabellos castaños hasta revolverlos, Tom suelta quejiditos que más parecen risitas ahogadas.

— Es porque estuve contigo.

Y entonces para los tres visitantes es evidente el sonrojo total en la cara del castaño. Loki se limpia la garganta.

— Antes de seguir debemos buscarte ropa Thor, no puedes andar desnudo por ahí, molestarás a Nebula. Seguiremos a este par.

Nebula niega un momento con la cabeza y con los labios en una línea.

— ¿De qué hablas? Este bebedor desnudo no es nada interesante, a mí no...

_"Traigan la nave, ¡con cuidado" _

La misma mujer de antes ahora camina hacia atrás mientras varias personas van transportando una enorme plataforma en la que llevan una nave espacial. Thor sabe que es la utilería de alguna película, es obvio que sus versiones de esta dimensión son actores, por eso se sorprende cuando Nebula abre un poco la boca, sorprendida y como sus ojos brillan ante el artefacto.

— Eso me interesa mucho más...

Nebula empieza a seguir la nave, Loki ríe un momento antes de hacer un nuevo chasquido con sus dedos. Thor frunce el ceño.

— Vamos a vestirte, grandote.

Su no hermano le guía siguiendo a sus versiones de este mundo hasta un remolque, preciosamente pintado de verde oscuro. Ambos atraviesan la puerta y la escena que los recibe no termina por ser extraña.

Chris ya no tiene su camisa puesta, una playera sin mangas es todo lo que queda en la parte superior de su torso y su rostro está enterrado en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello de Tom, lo ha envuelto entre sus brazos y Thor escucha el jadeante respirar asincrónico de su yo en esta dimensión, mientras observa los ojos cerrados de Tom quien parece indeciso entre quedarse o apartarse. Un suave, muy suave beso es depositado en la base de su cuello, Tom se estremece, luego Chris da una última respiración profunda.

— ¡Listo! Estoy nuevamente recargado.

Loki no les mira, busca entre la ropa del remolque pero no encuentra nada más o eso asume Thor porque en un momento Loki chasquea la lengua, regresa su vista hacia él, ladea su rostro un momnto y luego con su magia aparece ropa para Thor, un jean simple, botas de trabajo duro y una playera roja, sonríe satisfecho de su trabajo y Thor le devuelve la sonrisa, luego escucha los pasos de Tom.

El castaño se acomoda los lentes mientras Chris estira sus brazos hacia el techo, toma su celular de la mesita y abre los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Es Elsa! Dice que la pequeña tiene un resfrío...

— ¡Oh vaya! Debe extrañar a su papá.

Chris asiente mientras revisa más el teléfono y Tom comienza a quitarse el saco y a colgarlo.

— Debe ser eso, bueno Tom, te veo más tarde — El rubio da dos pasos potentes hasta el otro, luego planta un beso en la comisura de sus labios — ¡Gracias por hoy!

Tom acaricia el lugar donde fue besado y con la otra mano se despide de Chris que cierra la puerta al salir.

Loki inspecciona el espacio, Thor le imita y descubre su pequeño tamaño, hay un sillón pegado al armario y una cama a unos 7 pasos de distancia, Loki avanza hasta la cama, Thor se siente a la orilla de la misma.

— Bueno, todo está bien por aquí — exclama Thor colocando su hacha en la cabecera — No creo que tengamos que quedarnos, aquí este "Thor" tiene a su "Loki"

— ¿Tú crees que todo está bien? ¿Esa es tu escueta respuesta?

Loki se sienta a la altura de la cabecera, se sube al colchón hasta recargarse en la pared y luego cruza sus piernas en forma de loto.

— Se ve que se llevan fenomenal — Responde Thor con una ceja levantada, Loki rueda sus ojos mientras se echa en la cama — Técnicamente son solo amigos.

— Tal vez para ese idiota de Chris sea así, es como tú, después de todo. ¿Pero Tom? Solo míralo, este es un castigo infernal.

— Explícate.

— Chris está satisfecho con esta relación estrecha y fraternal rozando la tensión sexual, siente a Tom seguro y eso hace que no se plantee nada más allá. Pero para Thomas es imposible contenerse con eso, él siempre necesita más de Chris y es una tortura constante saber que no puede tenerlo.

— Pareciese que acabas de meterte en su mente y...

— No es necesaria la magia, Thor. Eso es lo que nos pasó un tiempo a nosotros ¿Recuerdas? — Thor cierra el ojo, no buscando el recuerdo, claro que lo tiene, sino que quiere evadir la mirada de Loki — Estabas tan convencido de que estaríamos juntos siempre que nunca te pensaste qué sería perderme. Me creías incondicional, la sombra de su majestad. La única forma de que me vieras era destruir esa idea.

Tom se deja caer de espaldas en el sofá, toca su nuca, exactamente el lugar donde debe persistir la caricia de Chris, el hombre se quita los anteojos y alcanza en la misma mesa la camisa que el rubio dejó. Thor siente una tensión en la columna cuando admira a Tom llevarse la ropa al rostro e inhalar como si aquello fuese la vida misma.

¿Loki alguna vez habría hecho lo mismo? Sus ojos pasan del castaño al pelinegro, este mira sus uñas como recordándose que toca pintarlas nuevamente.

— ¿Y cuándo te vi? ¿Cuándo no aparté mis ojos de ti? entonces escapaste, huiste una y otra vez.

Loki no responde, pero el jadeo en la garganta de Tom parece hacerlo por él. Thor no intenta ni siquiera resistir la tentación de que su ojo mire la figura del actor. Su mano libre acaricia su propio pecho por encima de la camisa, Thor distingue que sus dedos pellizcan sus pezones hasta volver a sacarle un gemido ahogado por la ropa de Chris. Luego, sus hábiles dedos, tan largos y finos como los de Loki, se encuentran diestros sacando cada botón, permitiendo el acceso de su firme mano a su pecho, soltando en el proceso un ligero suspiro agudo.

— Querido diario, hoy he averiguado algo nuevo del rey de Asgard, tiene fetiches raros.

La voz de Loki viene cargada con la burla, un tono que fue perfeccionando con los siglos para disimular sus burlas a los nobles de Asgard pero, más directamente, para burlarse en la cara de Thor y que este no pudiese discernir entre la verdad y la mentira. Sin embargo, ahora, nada de eso importa y lo sabe tan bien Loki como él.

— Sabes de eso desde hace 700 años. Aquél día que te encontré haciendo lo mismo en mi habitación.

Thor mira por el rabillo del ojo a su _no hermano_ moverse en la cama, sabe que le mira y no logra discernir qué dicen sus ojos porque Thor no voltea para encararlo, sigue admirando a Tom. Y habría funcionado de no ser porque luego el colchón se hunde bajo el peso ajeno de las piernas de Loki alcanzando las suyas.

— Pensé que nunca hablaríamos sobre eso... no ahora.

El asgardiano ignora con todas sus fuerzas la sensación de sus largas piernas sobre las suyas e ignora, con pésimos resultados, el cálido aliento de Loki que susurran con la prueba irrefutable de travesura entre cada palabra.

Luego hay un gruñido, gutural y fresco en el aire, Thor que no ha despegado su vista de Tom, debe admitir que aunque sus ojos estaban ahí, no estaba viendo, pues no es hasta ahora que se da cuenta que su gruñido viene de la sensación electrizante que mueve su cuerpo en espasmos queditos, muy ligeros, porque su mano se ha deshecho de los pantalones y sus dedos envuelven todo su miembro.

Thor tiene que soltar el aire de los pulmones e inspirar casi con ansiedad, el glande, la piel tan rosa, la longitud y el grosor de lo que el actor tiene entre sus manos es exactamente igual al que está entre las piernas del hechicero a su lado.

Y los gemidos de Tom incrementan, suelta la camisa de Chris y lleva esa mano hasta su boca, Thor admira como su lengua humedece cada dígito, puede jurar que siente la suave lengua de Loki sobre su cuello, el Dios se estremece. Tom coge con sus dientes la ropa de_ ese_ Thor y guía la salivada mano hasta su miembro donde releva a la otra, el contacto de su saliva con la caliente piel de su glande provocan que Tom ronronee.

Y entonces la siente, la lengua de Loki, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el otro extremo de la misma. Thor es consciente de su propia erección que palpita entre los pantalones, es consciente de su corazón acelerado y es inconsciente de en qué momento sus manos tomaron el rostro de Loki, lo atrajeron a él y de cuándo sus labios y su lengua comenzaron una danza casi frenética.

Loki gime, bajito, casi ahogado, Thor no puede parar, muerde sus labios pálidos, chupa y soborea la saliva que quiere escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, introduce su lengua, áspera y caliente contra la larga y fría lengua de plata de Loki.

Hay jadeos, no sabe si suyos, si de Loki, si de ambos. Las manos del pelinegro se colocan en su pecho y empujan para apartarlo, Thor tiene que mirarlo con el ansia viva, el hechicero se limpia la saliva con el dorso de su mano. Odinson vuelve a traerlo hacia él, le jala de la muñeca y lo pega a su cuerpo.

— Has rechazado todos mis avances en este mes y ahora, eres tú el que me reclama con tu tempestad.

Thor sigue hipnotizado por los gemidos de Tom a la distancia, en el trance su lengua baja siguiendo la línea del mentón del pelinegro, su barba raspa el camino que sigue hasta que llega a la tela de su playera, Thor clava los dientes en la clavícula del menor y, aún sobre la ropa, Loki se retuerce en una mueca de dolor.

_— __Chris...Chris... Christopher... _

La voz de Tom, que es tan parecida a la de Loki, lo irritan, le irrita que diga otro nombre y, pese a ello, su erección no deja de punzar debajo de la tela, debajo de Loki que, en un diestro movimiento le ha empujado contra el colchón y se ha echado sobre él, a horcajadas, con las piernas abiertas y presionando su redondeado trasero contra su miembro que ruega por ser liberado.

— Empiezo a ponerme celoso, Thor, y ya sabes cómo soy cuando me pongo así — El maldito mueve sus caderas, su trasero raspa la erección de Thor — mírame a mí.

Loki pone sus frías manos sobre su estómago, arranca la ropa superior que recién se ha colocado y es entonces, cuando Loki vuelve a mover sus caderas que ahora chocan entre su erección y su estómago, que Thor siente que pierde toda la fuerza, hace el intento por levantarse pero el hechicero frunce el ceño y usa su magia para regresar su espalda al colchón.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo con esto? — El Dios desvía la mirada mientras señala su cuerpo, aunque ha sido un mes de intenso entrenamiento el cuerpo de Thor no es el que fue, aún hay muchos kilos de sobrepeso, no hablemos de músculos marcados, no existen, su cabello lo hace ver mucho mayor y la barba le da un aspecto desaliñado. Hay una cuenca vacía en donde debería ir su ojo y una cicatriz le cruza aquella herida — No soy quien fui.

— De verdad que eres el aesir más ciego de los 9 reinos, hermano — Loki recorre con sus manos la cadera del rubio y empieza a desabotonar el pantalón — ¿Te das cuenta que tu apariencia es un regalo de amor? Esto es la prueba irrefutable de que no puedes vivir sin mí.

— Siempre me he preguntado por qué me elegiste, por qué yo, no soy diestro con las palabras ni inteligente como tú...estoy lleno de errores, tanto en el pasado como en el ahora.

— Es verdad — reclama Loki mientras usa ambas manos para retirar, hasta los talones, el pantalón, la erección de Thor sigue ahí, inmutable y el hijo de Laufey tiene los ojos consumidos por deseo, deseo que permanece cuando mira directo al ojo de Thor — Has sido el hermano tierno y protector, has sido el compañero de aventuras impetuoso y violento, has sido el amante cariñoso y posesivo, pero también has sido el irracional y ciego príncipe de Asgard, la luz del imperio que ha opacado y humillado constantemente a la reliquia robada de Jotunheim, y peor aún, has sido tan obtuso como para reemplazar mis afectos por el de una midgardiana básica... pese a todo eso o, más bien, por eso mismo y el odio en el fondo de mi corazón, también reconozco que has sido la única constante en mi vida, eres el único sentimiento incondicional que tengo, Dios del trueno.

Thor gime, los dedos de su hermano se enroscan en su miembro y sus palabras se acompasan al ritmo del bombeo, a veces es suave, otras es ansioso y en un par de ocasiones casi agresivo. Tal cual el amor de Loki. Las lágrimas guardadas por años se disparan del único ojo de Thor quien se intenta cubrir el rostro con ambas palmas.

— Te he dicho cosas horribles.

Su voz se quiebra, el vaivén de su hermano sobre él le hacen gemir con dificultad cada palabra.

— Las he dicho yo también, hablaremos de esto más tarde — El hechicero desaparece todo el resto de la ropa de ambos con un movimiento de magia, luego se encorva sobre sí mismo — ahora tenemos que mostrarle al midgardiano cómo hacemos las cosas en Asgard.

La boca de Loki, oh la boca de Loki, caverna profunda, húmeda, alumbrada por dos luceros verdes que no dejan de mirarle mientras su afilada lengua llena de sarcasmos, insultos y ahora de palabras de amor, se enrosca en la punta de su pene, luego lame toda la longitud, desde la base hasta el glande, con esas mañas de experto, con sonidos pornográficos, Thor pierde la respiración, su cabeza se va hacia atrás, rendido al placer.

Entonces enfoca a Tom, se ha quitado el pantalón pero mantiene la camisa puesta, tiene las piernas abiertas recargadas en el descansabrazos del sillón, completamente abierto y expuesto, sus dedos juguetean en su entrada, el agujero rosa pálido palpita con sus atenciones.

— Date la vuelta, ven.

Thor jala con ambas manos la cadera de Loki, él sonríe, pasa su pierna al otro lado para colocar su propia verga a la altura de la nariz y labios del Dios del trueno, Thor está satisfecho. Loki ha engullido toda su extensión, puede sentir su glande topar con la rugosa garganta de su hermano.

Gime, pero no se permite distracciones de su propio trabajo, su mano toma el miembro de Loki, volver a tener ese trozo de carne caliente y palpitante hacen que líquido preseminal se escape de su propia erección. El movimiento de su mano toma el ritmo de la boca del hechicero, Thor no puede concentrarse en su propio placer sin buscar hacer sentir bien al pelinegro quien está realmente húmedo.

El liquido viscoso que escurre por el glande y toda la longitud de Loki le sirven al rubio para producir sonidos excitantes y mojados entre sus dedos y los jadeos del menor. Y entonces saca su espesa, gruesa y mojada lengua y pasa, con extrema lentitud, por el ano de Loki.

— ¡Thooor!

El chillido de su hermano no hace más que subir la sangre a su cabeza y no está seguro a cuál de las dos, su mano libre se aferra a los pálidos y firmes muslos del pelinegro, encuentra en ellos la estabilidad para mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que lo quiere su excitación. Su mano bombea el miembro de su hermano menor y su lengua saborea aquella cavidad de placer, Loki no consigue mantener el ritmo, sus gemidos impiden que sea capaz de continuar la felación, Thor se siente excitado por ello, Loki también pues los músculos anales aprensan su lengua, como si pidieran a gritos más.

La saliva es abundante, se escurre entre los muslos de Loki, gotas resbalan por sus testículos y Thor siente que su barba está empapada, pero a Loki parece fascinarle pues empieza a restregarse contra ella, en un vaivén que acaricia su piel y lo hace estremecer.

— _Siguesiguesigue Thor... noparesnoparesnopares... _

Las uñas del menor se entierran en alguna parte de Thor, pero el Dios ya no siente nada más que el liquido que sale del erecto pene de su amado hermano y como su rosada abertura palpita enredando su lengua que se esfuerza por entrar y salir de ella hasta dejarle satisfecho, Loki gruñe cuando vuelve a introducirse su verga en la boca.

Thor ya no escucha nada más que el sonido mojado y chillante de la boca de Loki que succiona demasiado bien, el cuerpo sobre de él se contorsiona, la espalda se arquea, las piernas a las que se aferra tiemblan, el músculo en la boca de Thor aumenta la velocidad y la intensidad, más duro, más húmedo y rápido. Loki se viene primero, no grita, su boca da un apretón con la misma intensidad que su semen se vacía sobre la mano de Thor, caliente, mojado y palpitante, un segundo después es él quien descarga todo en la boquita sucia de su hermanito.

Loki cae rendido, abrazado a sus piernas, Thor toma con ambas manos sus blancas nalgas y deposita un beso en el muslo derecho, Loki respira agitado y ronronea, Thor tiene ganas de decirle que lo ama.

De pronto Thor tiene un deja vú, la puerta del camerino, aluminio solido, se parte en dos. Tom pega un grito mientras intenta alcanzar su pantalón en el suelo. Nebula viene agitada con sus bastones electrificados en ambas manos, hay muchos gritos afuera.

— Vaya, parece que hacerla visible no fue buena idea...

Loki chasquea los dedos y Tom vuelve a gritar, Nebula ya no es visible, Tom intenta cerrar la puerta sin ser visto pero mucha gente afuera grita cosas como que la mujer loca de azul ha entrado en su camerino.

— ¡Estás muerto, gigante de hielo!

Loki se recompone, sentandose sobre la cama y luego abre la boca, de su lengua escurre líquido blanco y espeso, la semilla de Thor se escurre sobre el pecho del menor.

— Te equivocas Nebula, estoy recién follado.

Ella grita furiosa y Thor jura que ya no es azul, sino roja. Y luego ve a Tom, pálido ante el poltergeist de su camerino.


End file.
